gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AndreEagle17
---- Sig Here it is 18:42, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Btw, do not reply nor edit, you've got 6699 edits xD. 18:42, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Your signature Not to annoy you or anything, but the eagle image is too wide, just check the Com. Noticeboard to see the spacing it causes. It'd be better if you could reduce the size a bit. 18:45, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Looks pretty fine right now :) 19:14, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Image policy Hello since i can't seem to find a way to private message I guess I'll post here. You leaf a message on my profile about adding a license to my images when I upload them. I'm not fully sure where you are suppose to add that info at? In the name title, or in the description after you upload it? I'm not quite following you on that. I'm pretty much new to editting wiki's and I have many more images of companies around Liberty City to post. On a side note, if I have future questions where in te best place to ask them? Kumacuda (talk) 00:48, May 7, 2015 (UTC)Kumacuda Common Grammar mistakes No, they don't need to be listed in the Style manuals. The grammar police among us can continue to try to educate the masses when we see fit, but this is a wiki, not the High School Remedial English class. :) smurfy (coms) 01:11, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Incarcerated characters Hi Andre, I just saw your new category for incarcerated characters. I was just wondering whether that would include deceased characters too. Merle Abrahams, for example, died in prison without being released. Should they be included too? SJWalker (talk) 15:26, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :True. As soon as I typed the message I realised I could have answered my own question. I was going to add Billy Grey to that category too but then I remembered he was killed in prison and wasn't alive at the game's end. SJWalker (talk) 15:39, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that category. "Characters with unknown fates" is the best option I can think of. SJWalker (talk) 15:50, May 7, 2015 (UTC) New Update? Obvious Benefactor car based on 300 SL, giving us the hint of a second update this year. 03:24, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yep. I hate to see R* intentionally omit the content to single player and include it only to GTA Online. And I think I know the car name is... I just don't wanna spoil it. 19:49, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Maybe. Or, the Surano Classic. :P 20:39, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I doubt it will be called that, since the Surano isn't based on the modern version Gullwing door car (the Merc SLS AMG), which means It won't be called the "Classic" version of a car it isn't a predecessor of. However, this is GTA, so, anything goes... 20:45, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Both names are valid for me, it may be either Surano Classic or Jugular, though I think it's more likely to be Jugular. AndreEagle17 20:57, May 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: DonVecta The thing that struck me was the "Removing all content from page" edit summary. Does that happen often on mobile then? SJWalker (talk) 15:52, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Ok then. Sounds like the mobile editing needs fixing. I'll strike the warning through. SJWalker (talk) 15:55, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Huh? Come on, guys, you can't be that serious! You think I'd suddenly out of the blue vandalize this wiki? I practically live here and try to contribute as much as I can (really, see my history of contributions here, you can't deny me that!). What I'm sure it happened is that when I submitted the Jimmy P edition (added an important fact about Pegorino that wasn't mentioned in the wiki at all), my proxy suddenly went poof (happens a lot), and instead of saving my content. :Anyways, rest assured I'd be the last person I'd vandalize this wiki, once again, see the history of contributions, that speaks louder than words. DonVecta (talk) 16:50, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :As for the advice, sure. I'll check the format of using third person instead. Thanks a lot for vouching about me. BTW. :) DonVecta (talk) 16:54, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Video do Lester Se você quiser, coloca o vídeo do Lester na sua userpage. As regras da wikia não se aplicam pras páginas pessoais dos users. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 21:08, May 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Signature That looks really cool Andre, thanks :) SJWalker (talk) 08:01, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :Have I messed up your talk page? It's suddenly gone blank SJWalker (talk) 08:12, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Must have been my computer. It reappeared once I posted the message. I haven't been able to change my signature properly as it was only a flying visit this morning. I tried with the custom signature section but nothing seemed to change. How do I do it? SJWalker (talk) 20:41, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Like this? Sam Talk 15:31, May 10, 2015 (UTC) It looks great. Thanks again Andre. :) Sam Talk 15:35, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Can you take a look at mine while you're doing Sam's? You did a good job on Sam's and I don't have the patience to do my own. Leo68 (talk) 20:22, May 10, 2015 (UTC) It looks good but could you make it a little smaller? Thanks. Leo68 (talk) 20:34, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Looks great. Leo68 (talk) 20:37, May 10, 2015 (UTC) How is it changed? I've only changed my sig once and that was minor. Leo68 (talk) 20:38, May 10, 2015 (UTC) All I'm getting is Template:Leo68sig or Leo68sig, the image itself isn't showing. Leo68 (talk) 20:52, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Now I just get this shit. (talk) 21:01, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I'll leave it for now, I'm about to sign off. Leo68 (talk) 21:08, May 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Marshall Multiple generations, I'd say no. Currently there are 5 settings; image, image2, image3, image4 and marshall. image and image2 are for vehicle models/generations. image3 and image4 were added for Boxvilles. Marshall, well, what I've done to Marshall page. Basically, image = for vehicles, does not matter if the vehicle appears once or million times. A vehicle has to be there, no exceptions. image2 = they are only for vehicles with a different model name that share the same in-game name (dunno why dubsta2 remained in "Variants" section, so did Humane Boxville, etc.) or for different generations (see Coquette). image3 (hidden on template page) = was originally made for third Boxville image but vehicles with different model name are allowed there too image4 (hidden on template page) = was made for the Post Op Boxville, doubt there are 4 or more vehicle variants other than many Burritos. marshall (hidden on template page) = It's the image and text slider and cannot be edited on the page. A slider for different liveries, yes. That would be a perfect thing to include all liveries of a vehicle without constantly expanding the infobox (this is why I did what I did with the Marshalls. Adding 21 additional image slots would result in the infobox being twice as long as the actual page). Another thing that could be done with the sliders is including all vehicle appearances in the infobox. So for example the Cheetah page would display all it's appearances since GTA III in a similar way the Marshall shows liveries (though that would require images to be consistent with each other because the infobox would be going up and down due to different image sizes). Anyway, I agree with the idea so let's post it. 10:21, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Heists I won't be playing on PS4 much, if at all. Son has got Project CARS and I won't get a look in. I'm pretty much only playing on PC now, since one of my PS3 YLOD'd last weekend, I'm only firing up the 2nd PS3 for updates and wiki fact verification. smurfy (coms) 23:14, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Chat Are you going to be on chat later? I'll be on in 5 if you are. Leo68 (talk) 01:22, May 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Happy birthday Thanks for the birthday message Andre. :) Sam Talk 10:44, May 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Model viewer. I can post a screenshot if you want. 21:00, May 13, 2015 (UTC) : Tuduuu. 21:05, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I have tried. The 'unknown' weapons (Combat MG, Vintage Pistol, Musket, Gusenberg Sweeper) have nothing. Haven't tried for melee weapons though but I'm pretty sure they don't have manufacturers. 21:11, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Block I just read the Tweet - Unfortunately Jorge has deleted the entire blog post and all comments and there is limited funtionality to read the content without completely undeleting. Either someone at Rockstar North isn't talking to someone at Rockstar Games HQ or that was a pretty elaborate hoax. smurfy (coms) 21:03, May 13, 2015 (UTC) At least they were blocked quickly so we didn't have a hoaxer in our midst. Leo68 (talk) 21:21, May 13, 2015 (UTC) On the fence for now. I don't have time to piss about with it so I'll wait for a few weeks. I have leave owing at work but there's a stat holiday on Monday so I have to work. Leo68 (talk) 01:44, May 14, 2015 (UTC) I probably won't be on chat tonight. I'll be on tomorrow though. Leo68 (talk) 01:52, May 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: GTA Online Sadly, I don't happen to have a PS4, only the PS3. And I'm planning on getting a PC version of GTA V, so apologies. :( 02:06, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Picture Messed Up Hey Andre long time, well do you know how to edit pictures cause the picture for the Rise FM Headquarters is messed up/ Thought you might want to have a look at it Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 05:25, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Technical "Fact" The revised version is better, removed the speculative part. You have no inside knowledge of the actual reason Rockstar have made it impossible to store armed vehicles. They have existing code for disabling weapons and targetting while a player is in certain interiors (including garages) so there is no reason that could not be extended to vehicular mounted weapons if they wanted to allow them to be stored. smurfy (coms) 03:34, May 15, 2015 (UTC) : I do see your point of why it is a bad idea to allow them in, but to claim it as fact that it is the reason for the restriction is incorrect. Also, as far as I'm concerned, anyone stupid enough to drive into their garage with someone they don't trust on their turretted vehicle's gun, probably deserves to have their car collection destroyed :) smurfy (coms) 03:57, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree with Smurfynz. Game uses scripts to disallow weapons in certain areas. Why couldn't that be done with vehicle weapons? I don't really know how does Rockstar apply restriction to vehicles in garage. Stretch is delivered via Pegasus, yet it could fit well in a garage. 14:40, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Giving up Hahaha No, nut that did sem the case in the past few days you know i have to apply for 11 and all the work has been hectic. But now i m back for goodShadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 03:45, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Pictures So what's the standard licence for a screenshot here? Fair use? GMRE (talk) 20:30, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Another question. See my talk page. GMRE (talk) 20:40, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Delete File:Custom A-Team alike Youga.jpg I no longer use it, so the Youga pretty much served its purpose. 21:01, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :I see. At least Smurfy had done it for me. Thanks anyway. ^^ 00:30, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Music Hi Andre. The music player on the GTA Online page seems to play the music with no problem. You could try copying the code from that page onto yours. Sam Talk 23:32, May 16, 2015 (UTC) It isn't. I don't know if we've been adding the wrong code all this time or missing something out of it, but no-one's seems to play at all. :Still no luck? Something's wrong. Maybe the code isn't compatible with user pages. I don't see how though. Sam Talk 23:45, May 16, 2015 (UTC) I'll give that a try on my page. I never thought to look at the URL. :Maybe not. The link on my page only contains part of the URL. I'll re-add the whole URL and see what happens. Sam Talk 23:55, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Will do. I'll probably leave it for tonight as I should really get some sleep. I'll give it another go in the morning. Sam Talk 00:00, May 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: I can't really help with the YouTube thing. There are some videos that simply don't read. I had the issue as well months ago. I'll just advise you to try to pick another URL to see if it works. The only theory I can come up with is that video ads freeze the video somehow. And what do you mean for Scarface? Have you uploaded the .ico file? 08:44, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :For the user tags, see w:c:dev:UserTags, they're rather simple to use. As for the .ico thing, use this website. 15:05, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Chat I'm going on if you're wanting to join. Leo68 (talk) 01:42, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Chat Broken? Is it just me, or is the chat broken? I open it, and it doesn't welcome me with the welcome message, nor does it show messages I type! 13:32, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, it's a known bug and staff is working on it. 13:33, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Good good. 13:34, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Chat I know how much we can't resist the chat not working, join this (chat in the comment section) to chat :) 14:46, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Westside JDM (talk) 16:03, May 28, 2015 (UTC) There's an edit war going on that page you wanted me to edit. User I put him on my watchlist as soon as I saw the account register (yesterday I think) so I got your chat ban alert already. I didn't immediately block because the name could have simply been an attempt at irony. What was he doing in Chat? Enough to warrant a general block? smurfy (coms) 00:41, May 29, 2015 (UTC) : I can't join chat as I am working at the moment. Leave him chat-banned, if he puts a foot wrong on a wiki page he'll get a block without warning. smurfy (coms) 00:55, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Telescope Here you go, one I took yesterday with the thought that we needed a page for them... smurfy (coms) 02:42, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Chat Apologies for not replying you, Andre, got some things to settle elsewhere. I may not have the time to go into chat tomorrow as it's very busy day for me, so sorry. MC (MyComputer) 02:48, May 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Real life page discussion True. And I have to apologize for being rude in the talk page. I kinda went a bit too far last night. 09:49, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :You don't have to be sorry. I understand that this kind of debates are rather heated arguments, and at least you weren't aggressive to me (and nor was I). 14:18, May 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Binoculars I probably won't be able to get the screenshot. There is no model viewer for VCS and extracting the models, converting them, etc. is a bit painful. 09:49, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Parodies Hey Andre, I was looking at this page and I thought of two things. Firstly, do you think it's necessary to create a link linking the real company to Wikipedia (Burger King - Burger Shot)? Secondly, other things like places also have real life parodies, so maybe creating another page for that (Empire State Building - Rotterdam Tower)? What do you think about this? MC (MyComputer) 05:33, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe creating a new page for the buildings then. for example, Real Life Buildings being parodied, or something like that. MC (MyComputer) 03:24, June 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Buffalo S No, it doesn't spawn in traffic. That is one of the colors it would appear in if it did appear in traffic though. 17:51, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Beta Release edit - skateboard This is a screencap of said video in which the "skateboard" is seen. http://i.gyazo.com/9cf862f5f2764480072e62c898e03e8a.png Please highlight it, because I can't see no damn skateboard. Besides that, the trailer is a launch trailer, meaning it was probably done with the final build of the game. Why would something such as a skateboard be added in the next-gen versions and then removed after the supposed "final" build ? And there is absolutely no evidence of skateboards in GTA V, except the ones that are in the player's apartment in GTA Online as decoration. And one in the LifeInvader office. : Which trailer have you seen it in Andre? I have looked at all Enhanced version trailers (not just the "release trailer") and can't see anything resembling a skateboard. smurfy (coms) 23:12, May 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: "Windsor" I have a feeling I will be in Bad Sport lobby often once the update is live... though thankfully I don't have much time next week so I'll miss everything until the week after. And lol the image. Made my day :p 22:26, June 1, 2015 (UTC)